1. Field
The present invention relates to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries can be charged and discharged unlike primary batteries which are not designed to be recharged. While low-capacity rechargeable batteries are used for portable compact electronic apparatuses, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, high-capacity rechargeable batteries are widely used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle, etc.
Recently, a high-output rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte having high energy density has been developed. The high-output rechargeable battery is configured with a high-capacity battery module by connecting a plurality of rechargeable batteries in series so as to be used for driving a motor for an apparatus requiring a large amount of power, e.g., an electric vehicle.
In addition, one battery module is normally composed of a plurality of rechargeable batteries connected in series, and the rechargeable battery may have a cylindrical shape, a prismatic shape, and the like. The rechargeable battery has a negative electrode and a positive electrode which protrude outwards, and the negative electrode and the positive electrode pass through a cap plate. In addition, a sealing member for sealing is installed between the terminals and the cap plate.
However, a fit between the sealing member and the terminal may be poor or a difference in the coefficient of thermal expansion between the sealing member and the cap plate, due to being different materials, may cause a leak. When the fit is poor and the leak is formed as described above, the sealing strength of the sealing member around the terminal deteriorates, and thus an electrolyte may leak out or moisture, or the like, may penetrate in, causing a short circuit.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present invention only and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.